


Container-Boxes and Coconut Milk

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: T'sol [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Sam, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennies have lots of creations and conventions, but Sam is enjoying learning about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Container-Boxes and Coconut Milk

Sam is something of a celebrity in the small community, for obvious reasons. They call him ‘Alien Man.’ Benny pointed out once that the humans were the aliens, not Sam, but Sam just shrugged indifferently. It doesn’t matter what the bennies know him as, he just likes that they know him. He hasn’t been known for a long time.

So he likes when he and Benny go out together and the other bennies look at him. Right at him. And they  _react!_ It’s wonderful.

Wonderful is a good word. Wonder-full. Filled with wonder. He is, really.

Today they’re going grocery shopping. Sam doesn’t quite understand the concept, but he thinks this is the place where Benny gets his energies from. It seems odd to keep it all in one place, but bennies are odd creatures anyways.

He waves at the bennies on the street - another thing he doesn’t understand; what are the streets  _for_? - and smiles when they wave back. Benny chuckles at his enthusiasm. “Chuckle” and “enthusiasm” are also good words. He likes languages. He didn’t have words before he met Benny.

When they get to the grocery shop, Benny picks up a little container-box at the door and starts walking towards a shelf. Sam just stares. This place really is wonder-full. Every single shelf has wonder on it!

Benny curses when Sam makes himself be in front of him to grab a shiny silver pouch off a shelf. “What is it?” he asks. “Can we have it?”

Benny chuckles again and carefully pries it from Sam’s hands, setting it back down on the shelf. “Those are dried blueberries, and they’re not really in the budget.”

“What about this?” Sam asks, stepping through the shelf to pick up a cylindrical silver object. There’s paper wrapped around it, and he begins to peel it off quickly.

Benny careens around the corner after him. “Sam! Put that down!”

He does, eyes widening. “Mistake?” he asks anxiously. Benny sighs, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

“Yeah, but not… what were you doin’, cher?”

“The paper was covering it up,” Sam explains, trying to figure out what he did wrong. “The silver looks better than the paper. What is it?”

Benny sighs again, carefully taking the cylinder from Sam. “It’s a can of coconut milk. Lucky for us, it was already on the list. I’m sorry for snapping, cher.”

“It’s okay,” Sam says. “Mistakes are bad. Do you only need one?”

“Mistakes aren’t bad, they’re just mistakes,” Benny corrects. “And nah, we need three more.”

Sam carefully picks up three cans, leaving the papers on this time, and carefully sets them down in Benny’s container-box.

“Basket,” Benny says absently. “It’s called a basket, not a container-box.”

Sam stares. “I didn’t say that.”

“Not out loud. You projected a little bit.”

“Oh. Benny, what’s  _that?_ ”

And he’s off again, examining the green things in the cold corner.


End file.
